


Te amo

by HarukaSpiegel



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:11:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarukaSpiegel/pseuds/HarukaSpiegel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Palabras de Orfeo a Eurídice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Te amo

Tú, mi hermosa pequeña, ¿te acuerdas de aquel día cuándo caminábamos por la playa? La arena se suavizaba bajo nuestros pies y el agua salada tocaba nuestra piel. ¿Te acuerdas? El ocaso hacía que el enorme mar tuviera tonos rojizos. Tu hermoso cabello rubio brillaba como nunca, tu piel blanca estaba tan limpia y esos labios rosas, cómo se me antojaban besarlos. De tu hermosa boca salían aquellas palabras que siempre me decías: "te amo", "nuestro amor es eterno"… qué razón tenías. Tú eras el todo para mí, eras mi mundo entero. Jamás me hubiera cansado de mirar tu exquisita belleza. Aquel día fue el mejor de mi vida, me enseñaste que el amor es el sentimiento más grande que pueda existir en un humano y que nuestro amor nunca se acabará.

 

Esa misma noche, estábamos sentados en la orilla de la playa, la espuma tocaba tu piel y también la mía. El viento hacía que tus cabellos dorados danzaran rítmicamente. Pasabas tus finos dedos por mí cabello y yo me perdía en tu mirada.

 

\- Orfeo, te amaré por toda la eternidad. - Me susurraste al oído. Yo cerré mis ojos, imaginando el sabor de aquellos rosados labios y en lo bien que se oían esas mágicas palabras en ti.

 

Al abrir los ojos, tus mejillas tenían un ligero color rojo. Yo inconscientemente llevé mi mano a tu rostro. Bajé, hasta que con mi dedo pulgar tocaba tus labios, con lentitud y amor.

 

\- Yo también te amo, Eurídice. – Dije, poniendo mi mano en tu mentón. Tú no hiciste nada, me acerqué con lentitud, podía sentir tu cálida respiración en mi rostro y eso me agradaba. Unos centímetros separaban nuestros rostros y en un segundo mis labios se posaron en los tuyos. Nos fundimos en ese beso, la máxima expresión de nuestro amor. Tus brazos rodearon mi cuello, yo perdía mis dedos en tus cabellos mientras te acercaba más a mí. Ese beso se convirtió en uno profundo, hasta qué el oxígeno de nuestros pulmones se estaba acabando. Al separarnos, mis ojos azules miraban tus ojos y lo sonrojada que estabas. Te dediqué una sonrisa y te abracé. Te prometí que siempre te amaré y nunca te olvidaré. Y eso es lo que hago.

 

El día más triste de mí vida fue ese en el que te marchaste de este mundo. Como odio ese día. Ese maldito día en que tus ojos se cerraron para ya no abrirlos más, cómo el misterio que tus ojos tenían jamás lo descubriré.

 

Esa mañana fuiste al campo a buscar algunas verduras. Te habías puesto ese vestido blanco que tanto me gustaba. Tenía un mal presentimiento, sabía que no te debía dejar ir, pero lo hice. Te acompañé a la salida de la cabaña donde vivíamos, me ofrecí a llevarte pero te negaste, diciendo que no era necesario. Al cabo de unos minutos, tu silueta se había perdido en lo amplio del campo.

 

Cuando me disponía a entrar, escuche un grito desgarrador, provenía de tu garganta. Salí inmediatamente de la cabaña. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas en la dirección de tu camino. La desesperación se apoderó de mí al no encontrarte. Pero te ví, detrás de unos arbustos, llorabas de dolor. Pude ver una herida en tu pie, una mordedura de serpiente o algo así. Me acerqué rápidamente a ti y te tomé en mis brazos, te dije que te salvaría, que resistieras, pero no quisiste, esas palabras que pronunciaste con tus últimos esfuerzos son las que jamás olvidaré.

 

\- No es necesario Orfeo… me quedan pocos momentos de vida y quisiera pedirte un favor… - hiciste una dolorosa pausa - un último beso - tus palabras apenas se oían - te amo Orfeo -

 

\- Yo te amo, Eurídice - junté mis labios con los tuyos, aquel beso fue el más doloroso de mi vida, sería el último de nosotros dos. Las lágrimas cristalizaban y nublaban mis ojos. Sentí como tu aliento se iba, y tu alma se escapaba de las manos. Tu corazón ya no latía, tu piel se había vuelto pálida y tus ojos se cerraron para nunca jamás abrirlos.

 

Lloré como nunca antes lo había hecho. Te aferré desesperadamente a mí, mis fuertes sollozos no paraban, mis lágrimas empapaban tu rostro, yo delicadamente las limpiaba. Parecía que dormías, como un ángel, un hermoso ángel.

 

Ahora ya no escucharé tus melodiosas palabras. Tu respiración ya no la sentiré sobre mi rostro. Tu piel ya no rozará la mía. Ya no besaré esos labios rosas, ya no trataré de adivinar lo que tu corazón sentía. Pero de lo que sí estoy seguro es que nunca te dejaré de amar, porque nuestro amor durará eternamente.

 

Ahora tu espíritu descansa en el paraíso, por que eras, eres y seguirás siendo pura. Creo que ahora tu cabello está lleno de flores, que los dioses te brindan su protección. Descuida, falta poco, pronto te alcanzaré en aquel lugar y te tocaré las melodías que he compuesto con mi lira. Pero necesito que me esperes, eres la única mujer en mi corazón.

 

Tu amor sigue ardiendo en mí corazón que ya no aguanto esta soledad, sólo cuento los días que faltan en la que mi vida se extinguirá y mi espíritu esté a tu lado, en aquellos hermosos campos sagrados. Falta poco para que nuestras almas sean una sola.

 

Nos amaremos hasta el final de los finales, por que nuestro amor es eterno.

 

 _  
**Fin.**   
_


End file.
